Didn't Your Mother Ever Tell You
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: Cute Dramione fic. "Didn't your mother ever tell you..." Please Read and Review! !


Didn't Your Mother Ever Tell You…?

_A/N: A Short Dramione fiction. Takes place during their repeated 7__th__ year. Draco and Hermione are both Heads. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Draco was lazing out on the couch in the Heads' common room. In fact, a snore almost came out of his mouth. Then Hermione walked in. While Draco was wearing a white t-shirt and red boxers with black spades, Hermione was dressed in a black skirt which was three inches above her thigh and red silk shirt. And she was wearing three inch high black heels! All of which were form fitting on her. It must have been a step out of her comfort zone because she kept fidgeting with the shirt and biting her lips. She walked to the fire place to see Draco asleep when she let out a sigh.

_I do_ not _want him to see me in this_, she thought. She couldn't believe that Draco had to sleep on the couch right next to her purse.

She quietly walked over and bent to pick it up when Draco's eyes began to flutter.

"Granger?" He mumbled, seeing the figure leaning over him.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"What's going on?"

Hermione ignored him and grabbed at her purse.

As she was about to get up, Draco grabbed her arm. He pulled her gently onto the couch with him. They were both sitting up. Draco with his disheveled hair and Hermione with her surprised features. Both of them were marveling in their beauty. Both of them were scolding themselves mentally. They were just friends. They had grown close after being together as heads and it wasn't right to love one another.

Then Hermione noticed Draco staring at her and her outfit.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that staring is impolite?" Hermione teased.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to use your body to your advantage?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that if ya got it, flaunt it?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to be modest?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you the same thing?"

"Hasn't anyone told you how amazing you look?" Draco commented, his eyes darkening. His smirk was clear and prominent on his face.

"You know, it is not polite to lie…" Hermione looked down with sadness in her eyes.

"And why would I ever be lying?"

"Iduno…" Hermione mumbled.

Draco's hand reached out to her chin and gave her a small smile.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to lie? She told me. I finally listened and now you don't believe me."

"It's hard to believe someone who has lied to you your entire life… You called me a Mudblood… It's hard to trust anyone who you think lowly of you." She let out a sigh and made the mistake of looking in his eyes.

His eyes were burning with a look of betrayal and hurt just with her words.

She reached out her hand and held his cheek. They were now sitting with the embers of the dying fire flickering in a low, beautiful way, with their heads in each others' palms. It was a long sitting and a comfortable silence.

Then slowly, they both began to lean in. Draco was leaning in faster and met Hermione's lips. It was very intimate and slow. Tender. Hermione's hands went to the back of his neck to try to pull him closer to her. He was thinking the same way as he put his hands on her waist. He pulled her onto him as she straddled his waist. Their lips parted and Hermione leaned back. She titled her head and rested her head into the juncture between his collarbone and neck.

He let out a small laugh that barely made a noise. Hermione instead felt it.

"What's so funny?" She asked him, smiling against his pale, warm skin.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to kiss the people you hate?" He sounded sad.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to just shut up?" Hermione leaned in for another kiss. "I love you," She whispered against his lips.

Hermione's purse lay forgotten on the ground. Too bad she wasn't missing anything.

Meanwhile:

"Where is Hermione?" Ginny almost growled. Harry's grip around her waist tightened.

Ron shrugged his arm around Lavender. And Sevier just stood in the corner. Hermione had stood up the triple date they had planned.

"Didn't her mother ever tell her not to be late?" Sevier mumbled.

The End!

A/N: Sooooo tell me what you think! Please!


End file.
